lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream levels
Dream levels in Lucidstuck relate to the darkness layers of the dream world. Reality in the children's case, would be seen as level 0. When they dream, they go within the dream world to what is known as "ground level" or level 1. To reach level 2 there are several different ways to go about it. After the dreamer gets to level 15, the realms will appear almost engulfed in darkness, A very good light source is necessary to explore safely. Level 16 and further severs the spirit link to the Guardians. This will require them to return back to ground level and secure their vacant body before something else does, making further exploration too risky to attempt. However there are infinite levels of darkness within the dream world, all with the same intensive gulf of darkness with varying horrors. It is safe to say that only a Monster, conjuration, realm attendant, or God tiered dreamer can explore the deeper levels with no repercussions. Dream level ascension There are a few ways to travel deeper within the darkness. The first and easiest is to sleep. As from level 0 to level 1 is standard good night rest, sleeping within the dream world does one thing for the guardians, and that is to ascend to the next dream level.This leaves a sleeping copy of the dreamer in the previous level. If disturbed from the sleep, the waking will drop all of the higher copies down, effectively collapsing the chain. If a sleeping copy dies, all of the copies below the highest instance of the dreamer will collapse, making the return trip down to their body more difficult. Another way is to die. Dying within the dream world will push one deeper into the darkness of the dream world, causing them to enter a Blackout Dream. Within a Blackout dream, one can die again, or sleep within it to ascend further. Dying does not leave copies as sleeping does. The dreamer is "shifted" to the dream level above. A more effective way is blacking out. Suffering a heavy hit, or blow can knock a dreamer into another dream level if strong enough, as well as area effects such as Forgotten Forest's Mist or the unknown void on the outskirts of all realms. Blacking out can launch a dreamer ''many ''levels at once. The most effective way is through shadow manipulation (Which is a form of reality manipulation). For example Lucia and Nightmare's Order are all capable of traveling though the darkness levels without sleeping, dying, or blacking out. This is very convenient for Lucia as she is able to help Derrick with her abilities as well. Dream level inhabitants There are random monsters on every dream level. Not every dream level will have the same monsters, however as the levels increase, so do the ferocity and hostility of all monsters found on those levels. This means that there will be less likely chance to meet friendly monsters and a greater chance of being surprised with fierce monsters that can decimate the party. Beyond level 15 are many creatures that can best be described as "Lost ones". A majority of them being God tiers that have lost their way and have been engulfed in their own negativity. Boss monsters as well as many rare types of strong monsters can "weave" through the darkness levels either intentionally or otherwise, making their appearance unpredictable when crossing over into other levels. Category:Concepts